Love you with all my heart
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: Beastboy and Terra are dating. Raven and Beastboy realize thier feelings. What will happen when they realize they love each other? Better than it sounds...BBXRae My first fic, no flames please.


**Chapter 1:Feelings**

For the fifth time that day, Raven tried hard to control her emotions as she watched as Beastboy and Terra sat on the couch doing yet another kissing session.

She quickly got up from her place on the kitchen table, placing her cup of herbal tea in the sink, "I'm going to meditate," she announced in her usual monotone, as she exited through the door. As soon as Raven left, Beastboy pulled away from his make out session with Terra.

`_What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way, like I've had my heart ripped out,' _Beastboy thought_._

"What's the matter Beastboy," Terra asked upset that he stopped kissing her.

"Nothing"

"Ok, then why don't we pick up were we started?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna go do…something."

"Ok, then I'll go with you."

"No! I mean…that's ok…I'm…just…gonna…go to…bed! Yea that's it I'm gonna go to bed…Night!"

"But it's the middle of th-"

"Sorry Terra, can't talk, really tired, bye."

"Beastboy!"

But he was already out the door before she had time to get a word out.

"What was_ that _all about," Raven asked herself once inside her room. She sat on her bed and crossed her legs.

"Oh well, nothing a good meditation can't fix." She told herself.

She closed her eyes to start meditating, but the second she did she saw Beastboy's face.

Her eyes flew open and looked around her room but nobody was in here besides her.

'_I must be hallucinating,'_ She thought.

She slowly closed her eyes again, but this time a different image came it was of her hugging Beastboy after what had happened with Malchior. How warm he felt in her arms, the sad feeling she got when he pulled away, the cute face he made when he pulled away.

How she wanted to take his perfect face and just kiss him….Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! This is Beastboy we're talking about why would I want to kiss him I mean he already has a girlfriend…._Terra._ Just the slightest mention of her name makes me want to vomit. The thought of Beastboy and Terra making out on the couch slowly entered her mind. A feeling of hate, disgust, and jealousy- wait I can't be jealous of _her _can I?

I mean, I don't have…feelings for….Beastboy, do I?

The sound of his name in her mind sent a massive butterfly to her stomach.

"_Oh Azar, maybe I do have feelings for Beastboy."_

Beastboy lay on his bed, eyes shut, thinking about how beautiful Raven looks when she is sitting in the sunlight and the sun catches her just right to make her look even more radiant and beautiful….'_Oh, why does it have to be Raven why couldn't I just love Terra?' _He thought of how he wanted to kiss Raven so passionately, how good it would feel to hold her in his arms, how beautiful she looked whenever a strand of her hair fell in front of her face, how it never failed to send butterflies to his stomach. '_God, I'm hungry.'_

He made his way to the kitchen and that's when he smelled her sweet lilac scent just the smell of her made his stomach do a thousand back flips. He looked around the room no one was there except the two of them. Raven looked up and saw Beastboy she gave him a small smile. Beastboy cautiously walked up to Raven a grin on his face.

"Um, hey…Rae. Can I…um ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Seriously."

"I was being serious."

"I need….to ask you….something."

"Ok, ask away."

"Ok, well, I have this friend….let's call him Joe"

"Ok."

"Well, Joe is in love with this girl."

"Jane, I presume?"

"Yes, Jane," He said happy that she was playing along, "But Joe is going out with another girl and I-I mean he doesn't feel the same way about her as he does Jane he keeps thinking about Jane constantly and doesn't want to tell her he's in love with her for fear of being rejected….so….what should I-I mean he do?"

"Well, I think that _Joe _should break up with this other girl, seeing as he has no feelings for her, and go and confront _Jane _about his feelings toward her. Maybe she could feel the same way about Joe as he does for her."

"Thanks Rae, you just helped me-I mean my friend a lot."

"If you need me I'll be meditating on the roof."

"Ok"

And with that said he headed out the doors looking for Terra. He found her in her room.

"Hey Terra,"

"Hey BB, What's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Ok, about what?"

"About us."

**Chapter 2: The Breakup**

"About us."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, no, no….well, yea kinda."

He got up to walk out and find Raven, but Terra got to him before he reached the stairs that lead to the roof.

"No Beastboy, please, I can change," She started crying, "Just give me another chance, please I can change."

"Terra, I was hopping I wouldn't have to say this but I don't love you."

Terra stared up at Beastboy shocked and started crying harder, she got up and left The Tower. Beastboy started walking up the stairs to the roof, when he got there Raven was there watching as Terra flew out on a rock curious as to where she was going.

Beastboy sighed as he looked at how beautiful Raven was against the sunset, Raven turned around and saw Beastboy standing there watching her.

"Where is Terra going?"

"I don't know all I know is she's not coming back."

"Oh?"

Beastboy started moving closer to Raven.

"You know something you're really beautiful with your hood down."

A blush crept on Raven's face, no one had ever called her that before, not even the boys she had dated in the past. Beastboy was standing in front of her right now, he put a hand on her cheek.

"I broke up with Terra."

"Why?"

"Cuz, as it turns out, my heart belonged to someone else."

"Beastboy, I-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Beastboy closed the small distance between them and kissed her so passionately they only broke the kiss to come up for air.

"I love you," Beastboy said, "with all my heart and soul."

Raven kissed him with such force it knocked him to the ground.

"I love you so much more."

They continued kissing until the sun set, then they went to Raven's room and slept in each others arms never letting go.


End file.
